Make Him Proud
by Lara Kingsley
Summary: Post 5x03. After the death of his best friend, his brother-from-another-mother, Noah Puckerman promised to do everything to make Finn proud of himself. This is his journey into making it good on his promise. Oneshot.


**Author Note: This is my first Glee fanfic. In the wake of the powerful 'Quarterback' episode, I needed to write something. And this oneshot is what I wrote. How Noah Puckerman decided to honor his best friend, his brother-from-another-mother. Enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! Luv, LaraK**

* * *

**Make him proud**

He'll forever remember the moment he got the news. The first word he uttered was 'no'. He didn't want to believe, but the look on Mrs. Hudson-Hummel told him it was true. His best friend, his brother from another mother, was gone. 19 years old. Nobody deserved to die at 19 years old, especially Finn. If he was honest with himself, people probably thought he had more chance of dying at 19 than Finn. Finn had a fantastic future in front of him; he had this wonderful girl who he knew he was going to marry… Now he was gone, worm food.

They say there are 5 stages to grief. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. He got stuck on denial and anger. It took a month before he finally accepted that his best friend since kindergarten would never come back and that there was nothing he could do about it. Carole Hudson-Hummel had lost her son, Rachel had lost the love of her life, the Glee clubbers had lost their leader and he had lost his best friend.

Signing up and joining the Air Force could have been seen as impulsive. But it wasn't, not really. He wanted Finn to be proud of him, wherever he was, and he was going to make him proud. The 8 weeks BMT at Lackland Air Force Base were hell, but so worth it. The graduation ceremony was held on a Friday and so many people flew in to San Antonio for it. His mom and sister, Jake and his own mother, Carole and Burt, Rachel, Santana, Blaine and Kurt, Coach Bieste, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester and even Shelby and Beth.

His training officers must have seen the potential so many had overlooked in the years, because he was then sent to the Air Force Academy in Colorado Spring. In a way Finn made it possible for him. In order to be accepted to the Academy, aspiring cadets needs to be nominated by a member of Congress. Burt was more than happy to recommend him.

The rest of his training passed in a blur and before he knew it he was assigned to the 1st Helicopter Squadron at Andrews AFB. During his first permission after moving to DC, he went back to Lima to show all his detractors that he wasn't a Lima loser. His last stop was at Finn's memorial garden.

He met her in a bar, close to the base, a year after his arrival. She was an elementary school teacher. Elizabeth… Lizzie… She was so unlike any other girl he had ever dated. He never believed in this love at first sight crap, but that was it with her. One glance and he was head over heels in love.

He told her everything, even the shameful. She knew all about his parents, Jake, his getting Quinn pregnant, Beth. She hadn't judged him, everybody make mistakes she had told him. It took a while before he felt confident enough to tell her a little about Finn, how he was the reason why he was now a helicopter pilot in the Air Force.

He learned a lot about her too. She had also been raised by a single parent, her father in her case after the death of her mother. She had been a straight As student, a champion diver in high school. He was surprised to learn that she was a huge Broadway fan. He came down to her apartment one night and she was singing along to the newest Broadway recording of Funny Girl.

"I love this recording" she said. "The girl who played Fanny, Rachel Berry is her name, was spectacular. I went three times to see it in New York and was cheering like crazy when she won her Tony. Her acceptance speech almost killed me… To lose the love of her life so young…"

That's when he told her he had gone to high school with Rachel, that they were both in McKinley High's Glee club together, that the love of her life was also his best friend. Instead of gushing about it and asking about meeting her like so many others before, Lizzie bursted into tears. That's when he knew she was THE one.

He brought her home to meet his extended family, i.e. his former fellow Glee clubbers, and they all loved her. Rachel and her soon became friends, exchanging email addresses and cell phone numbers. It was underneath Finn's tree, now way bigger than when he had replanted it, that he asked her to marry him.

They got married in July, in Lima. He had some of his fellow AF pilots, Jake and Mike as his groomsmen, but he had no best man. At the honor table Lizzie had left an empty seat, empty for Finn. He wasn't ashamed to admit he had shed a few tears at her thoughtfulness. When the time came for the newlyweds to share their first dance, Rachel went to the stage.

"This song means a lot to me… I first sang it with the love of my life and if he was here tonight… No, I know he is here tonight, if only in spirit. But if he could, he would come up with me and sing it for you two. Elizabeth, Noah, promise me you will always cherish each other. You never know when it might end…"

They shared their first dance to Journey's Faithfully. He had always associated this song with Finn and Rachel and now she was giving it to him and Lizzie. As soon as Rachel finished the song, tears streaming her face, she got off the stage and came to hug him. Standing on her tiptoe, she kissed his cheek before wiping away his own tears.

"He would have been so proud of you… And he would have loved Elizabeth just as much as I do."

In the next couple of years, Lizzie and him went back to Lima several times. There were more weddings, Blaine and Kurt's, Jake's, Mercedes', Sam's, Tina and Mike's, but never Rachel's. There were also births, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester had a son of their own, Hudson Schuester, and then Blaine and Kurt had a little girl through a surrogate, Judy.

Lizzie and him were happy in their little bubble. They had more than once discussed about starting a family, but after months and months of trying there was still nothing. Until one morning when he found Lizzie crying tears of joy in the bathroom, a white stick in her hand. They were finally pregnant.

They flew to Lima where their friends - because as soon as she met them, his misfit band of friends became hers instantly – threw them a baby shower in the high school auditorium. They stopped at the Hudson-Hummel's house before going back to DC. They were as over the moon at the news of Lizzie's pregnancy as his own mother had been. His wife squeezed his hand before he got Carole and Burt to sit down in the living room.

"I know you already are grandparents to little Judy… But as you know, I don't have the best relationship with my dad and Lizzie's mom died a long time ago… What I'm trying to say is…"

"What Noah is asking is, would you agree to be our baby's 'adopted' grandparents?"

Carole choked on a sob before bringing her hand to her lips.

"Carole… Finn was my brother from another mother. Jeez, you have taken care of me more than my own mother sometimes. You would honor me if you'd agree to let our child call you grandma and grandpa."

Burt was the one to finally spoke.

"The honor would be ours, Noah."

Carol threw her arms around him, sobbing.

"Finn would have been so proud of you, Noah! You're going to make such an incredible father!"

"I just wish he was here… I miss him so much!"

The rest of Lizzie's pregnancy went without a hitch. Unfortunately he had to participate in several training during the last two months of it, which meant he was barely at home. Luckily Burt, who had been re-elected for a third time, was in DC for Congress and Carole and him stayed with them at their Georgetown home. Mercedes came down for a week while her husband was attending a seminar and Rachel took a break from her busy schedule in order to attend the birth.

Thank God Rachel was there, because Lizzie's labor started while he was on a search and rescue mission. He missed the birth of their child, but at least Lizzie hadn't been alone. As soon as he landed his chopper he drove down to the military hospital and nearly caused several traffic accidents on his way. He arrived, panting, in the maternity ward to find his wife sleeping and their friend rocking their newborn.

"Rachel… I came as soon as I…"

"Lizzie fell asleep half an hour ago… Want to meet your son?"

His son… They had decided to wait to find the sex of the baby. He had a son. A son!

"A boy? I have a baby boy?"

Rachel got up and gently put the tiny little thing in his arms.

"I'll go down to the cafeteria… Want me to grab you a cup of coffee?"

He absentmindedly nodded, totally absorbed by the miracle sleeping in his arms.

"Noah?"

Lizzie was slowly waking up. She smiled at the view of her husband, still in his flight suit, cradling their baby.

"He's beautiful… Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed her, their precious package between them.

"Have you named him?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of his son.

Lizzie bit her lower lip. "I did. I know we wanted to name him after my father, but he doesn't look like an Elliot to me."

"Yeah, he doesn't really…"

"But he does look like a Finn, don't you think?"

"Finn? You want to name him…"

"Finn Hudson Puckerman, it has a nice ring, right? I already talk about it with Carole and Rachel and they would both be honored if we did. What better way to honor your brother from another mother" she smiled, "than to name your firstborn son after him?"

Tears were filling his eyes.

"I love you, you know?"

Little Finn Puckerman grew up to be a very active toddler who brought happiness into the lives of his loved ones. He had plenty of aunts and uncles who dotted on him, especially his 'Godmommy' Rachel. Just after his third birthday, his parents took him to his father hometown for a special reunion at his old high school.

Nearly eleven years had passed since the New Direction's National win in Chicago and ten years since Finn Hudson's death. For the first time since his funeral, all his friends would be reunited together.

He had anticipated this reunion. Sure he had seen most of his old Glee clubbers several times since his wedding, but there was some that he hadn't seen in a while. While Brittany had been a guest at his wedding, she had been quite busy with her researches. Still they did hear from her by emails, Skype and Facebook updates.

Quinn was another one who he hadn't seen in a while. In fact he hadn't seen her since Finn's funeral. She hadn't even attended the memorial week Mr. Schuester had organized shortly after. And while Lizzie and him had a wonderful relationship with Shelby and Beth, Quinn had no contact with her biological daughter.

When they arrived at McKinley High, they were separated for a little while. He got to spent time with his old friends while Lizzie met with the other spouses and the children. She was enjoying a chat with Sam's wife while watching Finn play with Judy Anderson-Hummel when a blond woman in a dark business suit came in the choir room.

"I'm sorry, is the reunion here?"

Lizzie frowned. The woman seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember ever meeting her.

"Yes and no. They are all in the Auditorium, they're coming back here in a little while. Are you a spouse or a former member?"

"I was a member… A long time ago."

"I'm Elizabeth Puckerman, Noah's wife."

Something seemed to change in the young woman's face.

"Puckerman? You're Puck's wife?"

Lizzie let out a laugh. "He hasn't been called Puck in a while! And you are?"

"Quinn Fabray. I don't know if your… husband told you about me?"

"Yes he did. In fact, I've heard a lot about you."

Finn came running toward his mother.

"Mommy! Judy wants to give me kissy!"

She leaned down and took him in her arms.

"That's not true, Auntie Lizzie! Finn's the one who gives me kisses!"

"Your son?" asked Quinn.

Lizzie nodded. "This is Finn and this is Judy, Kurt and Blaine's daughter. Children, this is Ms. Fabray, she went to school with your daddies."

"You named your son Finn?"

"Yes, it was important for Noah to honor his best friend. And what better way than to name his firstborn…"

"He's not his firstborn" interrupted Quinn.

Lizzie was graceful enough not to cause a scene.

"I know Finn's not his firstborn, Ms. Fabray. We're very close to Beth and Shelby, the little sweetheart was even our flower girl. What I was saying was that to name his firstborn son after his best friend was the best way to honor him."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Auntie Lizzie, when are my daddies coming back?"

Soon Mr. Schuester was entering the choir room, followed by his former students. Upon seeing Quinn, Lizzie felt her husband stiff a little. He had this look on him, the one he had during parade or when he was concentrating very hard. It quickly disappeared once little Finn threw himself in his arms and whispered something in his ear. He let out a laugh before flying him across the room.

Drinks were shared, old stories were told. After a while Sam picked up his guitar and Blaine went to the piano. Mercedes and Kurt opened the ball, followed by Tina, Santana and finally Rachel.

"For this one I think I'll need some help" she said, mischievously. "As you all know, I'm probably the world biggest Barbra Streisand fan…"

"Really, Rachel?" said Kurt. "We would have never guessed!"

Laughter filled the room.

"You can laugh as much as you want, Kurt… Anyway, while I'm the world biggest Barbra Streisand fan someone here is, apart from being a fan of mine, a big fan of Celine Dion…"

Lizzie started to blush and tried to in his side.

"If you asked her, she'd tell you she's not that good of a singer, but I know firsthand that she has an amazing voice."

"Are you talking 'bout my mommy, Godmommy Rachel?" asked little Finn, perched on his father's laps.

"I am, Finn. Think your mommy would like to sing for us with me?"

The little boy nodded.

"Sing mommy! You and Godmommy Rachel always sing sooooooo good together!"

At first Lizzie was quick to say no. She hadn't been in a Glee club in high school and there was no way she could compare to Rachel Berry, Broadway superstar. But one look at her husband was all it took to give her the courage to join her friend near the piano.

"Blaine, you know which song I'm thinking of? Lizzie?"

They both nodded and he started the intro to Tell Him. Lizzie took a deep breath before finding her voice.

"_I'm scared_

_So afraid to show I care _

_Will he think me weak _

_If I tremble when I speak _

_Oooh _

_What if _

_There's another one he's thinking of _

_Maybe he's in love_

_I'd feel like a fool_

_Life can be so cruel_

_I don't know what to do._"

Rachel reached out for her hand and squeezed it.

"_**I've been there**_

_**With my heart out in my hand**_

_**But what you must understand**_

_**You can't let the chance**_

_**To love him pass you by.**_"

He was watching them, almost hypnotized by their voices. Moments like this were when he missed him the most. He would have given everything for his best friend to see their girls singing together.

"_Love is light that surely glows _

_In the hearts of those who know _

_It's a steady flame that grows._"

"**Feed the fire with all the passion you can show.**"

"_Tonight love will assume its place._"

"_**This memory time cannot erase.**_"

"**Your faith will lead love where it has to go.**"

Their voices seemed to blend extremely well together. He literally had goosebumps.

"**Tell him **

**Tell him that the sun and moon **

**Rise in his eyes **

**Reach out to him **

**And whisper **

**Whisper words so soft and sweet.**"

"_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat.**_"

"_Love will be the gift you give yourself._"

"**Oooh **

**Never let him go.**"

There was a rather long silence.

"I told you I wasn't that great a singer" said Lizzie, going back next to her husband.

"Where were you 13 years ago when I started this Glee club?" asked Mr. Schuester, getting up to hug her.

"I was a freshman, in DC…"

"A big round of applause for Rachel Berry and Lizzie Puckerman!"

Soon they were saying goodbye, heading toward their respective cars. Lizzie was collecting their belongings while he was holding a barely awake Finn in his arms when Quinn approached him.

"Who would have though? Puck, a devoted husband and father!"

"That's not so hard to believe, Quinn. I love my wife and our child."

"You know, I once thought it would be the two of us, together at our reunion…"

He frowned. "Really?"

She smiled her evil smile. "No. I thought it would be me and Finn, married with children."

He let out a laugh. "Finn was never yours, Quinn. Even when you were together he was always Rachel's. You've lost Finn more than 13 years ago when you cheated on him with me. It's time for you to move on."

She let out a snort. "Move on? Finn was the love of MY life, Puck! You all seemed to think like his death didn't affect me, but it did, it still does…"

"Is it why you didn't came for the memorial week? Because you couldn't get over his death? Do you think it was easy for me? For Kurt? For Rachel?"

"Saint Rachel Berry! Let's talk about her! She's the reason I didn't came. I couldn't bear to watch her acting like a weeping widow… They weren't even together anymore! They had split up, for Heaven's sake! But no, at his funeral you were all 'poor Rachel, she lost the love of her life'! Finn was the love of MY life! We all know Rachel's a selfish person, all she ever wanted was to make it on Broadway. And she did, and then she had to win her fucking Tony and she had to dedicate it to him in front of the whole fucking world!"

"Watch your language around my son, Quinn Fabray!"

"Your son! Named after him and the apple of his 'Godmommy' Rachel's eyes! Does your wife know that Rachel also cheated on Finn with you?"

"It was a kiss, Ms. Fabray" said Lizzie, appearing almost out of nowhere. "Rachel didn't get pregnant by her boyfriend's best friend."

Hysterical tears were now streaming down Quinn's eyes.

"I think you had too much to drink, Quinn. Why don't you ask Mike and Tina to drive you back to your mom's house?"

The blond woman turned around and left, cursing under her breath. Lizzie stroked their son's hair and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You're okay?"

He nodded. "I didn't know she had so much anger in her. Finn's death still affect us all, even after all these years, but we made peace with it. Even Rachel…"

Lizzie did what he liked the most about her. She simply kissed him, letting him feel the love she had for him.

"You're a good man, Noah Puckerman. And I'm so proud to be your wife. Come on, let's get back to the hotel…"

"I… Why don't you go and start the car. There's something I need to show the little one."

She smiled and walked toward the parking lot.

"Hey little guy, wake up!"

The little boy stirred before opening his eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Think you can stay awake a little while, buddy? Daddy wants to show you something."

The little one nodded. He started the trek toward the football field. The tree had grown since he proposed to Lizzie and a bench had been put in its shadow, next to the plaque. Rachel had it installed shortly after little Finn's birth. Carved on it was simply written Don't Stop Believin'.

"See that tree, Finn?"

"It's a big tree, daddy!"

"Yes, it is now. It was planted for a great man. An awesome man. Such an awesome man that he was daddy's best friend, Uncle Kurt's brother and Godmommy Rachel's love."

Tears were starting to fill his eyes. His son frowned and wiped them away from his cheeks.

"Don't cry, daddy!"

"The man for whom this tree was planted, buddy… He was such an amazing man that I named you after him. It's Finn's tree."

"Mine?" he said, his eyes going big.

He let out a laugh.

"Not really, but… Let me tell you a story, son. There was once a very tall boy named Finn…"

Lizzie went searching for them after 30 minutes, finding them sitting on the bench, her husband telling their son about the too short life of one Finn Hudson.

**THE END**


End file.
